Our Love is Madness
by wantingfornothing
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Regina has been a prisoner in her own home. When she finally decides to leave her castle, she encounters a mysterious man from her past, a man who can take her on an adventure. Mad Queen. Rated M for future chapters.


Regina gazed out her window. The trees stretched on as far as she could see. The land below was vast and mysterious. She rested her elbow on the smooth stone ledge and leaned outward. Regina spent most of her days in her chambers, looking out this window, and imagining what it must be like to go out there and experience the world. It was the closest she would ever get to freedom.

Even as a young child, her mother, Cora kept her within their estate. Regina was never allowed to make decisions of her own. She wasn't given the freedom to marry her true love and now, long after his death, here she was; being held captive within her castle once again, and she was the Queen.

Her husband, King Leopold only married her because she saved his daughter's life. Regina was not well liked in the Kingdom simply because she replaced Leopold's first wife. This was also the reason why he would never love her, and so he kept her locked away in her chambers, so that she could never love again.

Regina had been lifelessly staring out her window for almost an entire day. She always witnessed the same things. People down below would periodically enter and leave the castle, carrying out their daily duties. Beyond the castle walls lay the little town where Leopold's people dwelled. Regina could see as far as the forest marking the edge of town, but she had no idea what lay beyond that. Sometimes birds would fly by, or something out of the ordinary would occur that would be exciting to watch. Usually though, every day was the same. Regina realized that eventually she would have to move, or do something. She preferred the idea of sleeping it off. The sun was finally beginning to set. Vibrant orange and red hues poured onto the landscape. Soon it would be dark, and the mere thought of freedom and adventure would have to be put on hold.

An idea occurred to Regina very suddenly. She immediately snapped up, and motioned toward the table by her bed. There lay a piece of paper. It was a letter she had received a while ago:

_To my apprentice,_

_I would like to personally congratulate you for your success in the dark arts. May you carry out my legacy. I will await the day you realize your full potential. You are capable of doing so much more than you think. Magic is power. Use it as your ally. Just remember Dearie, all magic comes with a price._

_~the Dark One_

Regina smiled. Rumplestiltskin's words became clear in her mind. If he believed she was ready to use magic, then so should she. He had taught her well. She remembered him telling her that one day, magic would be the answer to all her problems. Perhaps the time had finally come.

Regina glanced back to the table. She picked up a gold coin and held it in her hand. She stared at it intensely for a brief moment, focusing all of her power on it. Soon, the coin was lifted from her palm and hung in midair, above her head. She hadn't practiced in a while, but her magic was still as strong as ever.

Regina realized that magic would allow her to leave the castle for the night. She could make herself undetectable to the guards, and be back before the sun rose, before Leopold would even notice. She smiled again, liking the idea even more. She decided she would leave as soon as night fell. It was time to break free of her prison, at least for one night. She was after all, the Queen.

***  
The moon illuminated the night sky. Light cascaded gently down the sides of little houses and shops, showing off a glimpse of their true form. The town slept, but a part of it was still very much alive. This little town square was a part of her kingdom, and yet she had never ventured into it. She wanted to get to know the people here. She could only imagine how busy and exciting this town was during the day. However at this hour, the only comfort came from the moonlight resting on the cobblestones. Regina had finally escaped hoping to meet another person. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized she was still alone.

Suddenly, a mysterious cloaked figure appeared from around the corner. She squinted to get a better look. Their face was completely hidden but from across the road Regina could see that this person firmly held some sort of paper in their hands. The figure moved closely against the shadows of the houses. Whoever it was was slowly making their way toward her. However, this person had no idea she was there. Regina stepped back to hide behind a statue. The figure glanced out before walking across the road. It was clear that they did not want to be spotted. Regina wondered what this person could possibly be doing at this late hour.

They were getting closer. Regina took another step back. The figure stopped about twelve yards in front of her. Regina could hear her own breath against the stone statue. Had she been spotted?

"Ah, so glad you decided to show up," the eccentric voice came from farther away. Someone else had just appeared out of the shadows. Regina was clearly no longer alone.

"I came because you promised that if I brought you what you asked for, you'd leave me out of this." The second voice was different, more serious. It was a man. Obviously the voice of the figure, Regina thought.

"Oh…but you brought this upon yourself. There is no escape." Regina froze. She recognized the second voice; the hint of laughter in his words and the erratic manner…

"Jefferson," she whispered. She hadn't seen him since her days with Rumplestiltskin. Now here he was, a master of the hat in a most unexpected place. Regina turned and peeked out from behind the statue.

There he stood, the moonlight revealing the edges of the collar on his long, dark coat. His face held a familiar grin. His hair was the same as before too. The longer strands above his forehead were outlined against the dark sky.

"I have nothing to do with this and you know it!" The hooded man snapped at him. Regina had no idea what was going on, but the Queen was needed here. This secret hand-off in the middle of the night was secret for a reason. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Both the man and the hatter turned to where her voice echoed from. Regina stepped out into the light. Jefferson's eyes widened. In an instant the hooded man dropped the paper in his hands and ran, seizing the opportunity to disappear. Jefferson turned back immediately but the man was already gone. Realizing that his brief loss of focus had allowed him to escape, Jefferson outstretched his hand in anger and dropped it towards his chest. "Well, that's just great," he murmured.

Regina quickly walked over to him. Jefferson bent down to pick up the paper and sighed, "What do you want Regina?"

"Who was that man?"

Jefferson stood up and looked out in the direction he had run. "No one important. But now thanks to you, you'll never know." He turned to look right at her, with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Sorry Jefferson, but after listening to your conversation I'm concerned as to what goes on outside my castle walls late at night."

"I was just carrying about my business. You gave me a royal passport, remember?" He grinned again. This was their thing. Regina was silent for a moment, but she wasn't going to let him win their little game. She moved closer to him and looked him right in the eye, throwing one of his sarcastic grins right back at him. "I can take that away, you know." They stood there for a moment, still staring at each other. They both refused to be the first one to break their gaze.

Jefferson turned his head to the side and chuckled quietly. Then he quickly looked back at her and continued to stare into her eyes. This time with his face more serious. "Alright fine. I'll tell you."


End file.
